The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the Hybrid Tea class, which was originated by me by crossing Domingo with unnamed seedling 90.036.
The female parent Domingo differs from the present invention by color (yellow throughout) and in the number of petals (21-30 petals per flower). The male parent 90.036 is a bi-color yellow and red, does not have a fragrance, has many thorns and a bad leaf quality. The male parent has not been available outside TERRA NIGRA B.V..
The primary objective of this breeding was to obtain a new yellow large type rose with a good presentation and budshape. Among the novel characteristics possessed by the new variety which distinguish it from its parents and all other varieties of wihch I am aware are:
1) A very large flower and flowerbud.
2) The color combination of the flower.
3) A vigorous growth of the plant of medium height (90-140 cm).
4) Very strong stems.
5) Good quality dark green leaves, which retain this color in the vase.
Asexual reproduction of the new rose variety by cutting and grafting using Natal Briar as rootstock, as performed in a greenhouse in De Kwakel, The Netherlands, shows that the aforementioned characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.